


【HQ及影】软乎乎及川前辈

by FairyKIN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyKIN/pseuds/FairyKIN
Summary: ○又是因为刺絲胞老师（twi：@hmm_45）的一张及影图得到的脑洞（图片指路：http://hmm-45.lofter.com/post/1f113031_eebf3cb7）○后面有一辆车，弥补一下阿徹生贺文我开到一半卡住的车○ooc是我的





	【HQ及影】软乎乎及川前辈

***

“及川前辈，请收下这个礼物。”又一次被可爱的后辈堵在体育馆门口，及川也很无奈。  
后辈递上的是一只看起来很喜感的玩偶，及川伸手捏了捏，听后辈语无伦次的表白里面大概知道了后辈从青城时期就开始喜欢自己，这个玩偶是她亲手做的。  
“谢谢你能喜欢我，” 及川应该是第一次收下女孩子的礼物，“但是，我有爱人这样收下你的礼物真的可以麽？”  
后辈的脸色稍微有些尴尬，但还是将玩偶塞到及川的怀里然后跑开了。

 

***

回到家，飞雄已经在家了，好像打算去煮晚餐。  
“欢迎回家。”飞雄的视线移到及川手中抱着的巨大玩偶，一看就知道是不知道哪个女粉丝送的，呵，居然还敢带回家！？  
飞雄“嗤”了一声：“这是什么东西，真丑。”  
“哎？我觉得很可爱才收下的，飞雄不觉得很可爱麽？”及川将玩偶伸到飞雄的面前，飞雄翻了个白眼，不想搭理收下女生礼物的及川。  
及川将玩偶抛物线扔到沙发上，然后跟着飞雄屁股后面一起进了厨房。  
飞雄嫌弃两个人在厨房里太拥挤，一个劲的赶及川出去，及川牛皮糖就是粘着飞雄甩不掉。  
“我不是故意收女孩子礼物的，真的只是单纯的觉得很可爱。”一向顺毛的飞雄像猫一样炸毛总是因为及川挡不住的桃花运。  
飞雄一炸毛就要有好几天不理及川，直到及川要去日本另一端的城市参加集训，飞雄对及川都是不理不睬的状态。  
“小飞雄~”及川去集训的那天是周末，飞雄难得睡懒觉，却被及川一直在耳边念念叨叨想要一个告别吻。  
“及川前辈再不走就要迟到了！！”拉下被子，飞雄敷衍的在及川的脸上吻了吻，不过对于及川来说已经很满意了。

 

***

预计的集训时间是十天，及川在第九天提前回到东京，他回来时并没有告诉飞雄。在集训期间，飞雄也因为及川厚着脸皮每天哄他也消气了。  
刚下新干线就想着赶紧回家揉一揉小飞雄柔软的头发的及川没有同队友一起去聚餐，一回到家就看到客厅的电视放着很早以前乌野和青城春高时候的比赛录像。  
飞雄坐在沙发上出乎意料地怀里抱着那只他一直说丑的玩偶睡得很熟。  
“飞雄，小飞雄~”及川捏了一下飞雄的脸，“口水都流下来了呢，到底是梦到了什么啊？”  
“及川前辈…”被及川捏着脸醒过来飞雄拍开及川的手，“欢迎回家…”  
刚睡醒还是迷迷糊糊的，脸颊也因为贴在玩偶上热乎乎得有些发红。  
“有没有想我？”及川见飞雄还是抱着那个玩偶不放手，“不会因为太想念及川先生就一直把这个玩偶抱在怀里吧？”  
“才…才没有！！”飞雄鬓角翘起的头发被及川按下又放开，重复不断幼稚地把玩着。  
及川去拽那只玩偶，明明玩偶的原型就在面前，为什么非要抱着那只玩偶不撒手！！及川前辈吃醋了！！  
飞雄去戳及川故意装作生气而嘟起的脸，“这个软乎乎及川前辈…还真的蛮可爱的。”  
“哎！？”及川的瞪大眼睛，“那我呢！！明明原型本尊在这，从来没有听小飞雄夸过及川先生我可爱…输给一个玩偶还真是不甘心啊。”  
飞雄笑出声，及川前辈还真是幼稚得不行啊。  
“幼稚，及川前辈是小孩子麽？”飞雄故作嫌弃地推了推及川。  
及川不满：“飞雄，及川先生哪里像小孩啊！”  
“哪里都像小孩子。”  
“…”及川眯起眼睛，将飞雄揽进怀里，不怀好意的笑着，“我像不像小孩子，小飞雄你不知道麽？”

及川吻住飞雄，因为飞雄吃醋单方面对他不理不睬以及九天集训，两个人已经快半个月没有羞羞的事了。  
飞雄扣住及川的后脑勺拉进两人之间的距离，飞雄每次都想反攻！！  
及川灵活的手指剥去阻碍两人坦诚相见的衣物，突然肌肤接触空气，飞雄打了一个冷颤往及川怀里又靠了靠。  
及川再次低头轻柔地吻上飞雄的下巴，接着吻过飞雄微微抬起的脖子，触过喉结，及川听见飞雄偷偷吞咽口水的可爱声音，嘴唇厮磨的碰触他脖子敏感的肌肤，手也没有停下动作及川控制不住的抚上飞雄胸前的红粒，手掌摩挲线条流畅的胸肌，缓缓地摸到结实的小腹。  
及川的手指在慢慢划到飞雄后穴的入口，后穴敏感地收缩了一下。  
飞雄颤抖得更厉害：“唔唔…及川前辈…”  
“嗯？在这种时候还叫前辈麽？”及川的手指探入后穴，带给飞雄更大的刺激。  
飞雄在这些事上一向处于被动的状态，更不会说出那种羞人的话，及川的恶趣味就在这个地方，他就是喜欢逼着他可爱的恋人说出浪荡的情话然后看着飞雄羞红脸。  
“阿彻…给我。”三根手指没入后穴，性器吐出几滴淫液，黏稠的液体滑下茎身，舒爽的身体浮现淡淡的红晕，汗珠滚下胸膛。  
明明已经教过他在这种时候叫“老公”比较容易得到奖励的，但是对于皮薄的恋人，及川已经很满意了，他揉了揉飞雄的头发，从后穴抽出手指。  
光用手指是满足不了空虚的，及川看着飞雄因为情欲变得迷离的双眼，再次低头吻上他微微红肿的唇。  
肿胀的性器攻进小穴里，占有这个唯一能入侵的洞穴。  
巨大撑开小穴，抚平皱褶，因为性器的推进，飞雄能感到巨物在肠道里拓开道路。

 

***

从沙发到卧室，飞雄被折腾到睁不开眼，清洗干净以后已经是凌晨，及川将飞雄抱在怀里，揉着他柔软的黑发。  
“飞雄，快点承认及川先生我比那个玩偶更可爱。”真是幼稚川。  
“嗯…”连说话都嫌累的飞雄敷衍地回应。  
恋人的肩窝还有刚留下的痕迹，及川笑着将飞雄揽进怀里哄他睡觉。  
至于到底谁更可爱这种事，等飞雄睡醒了再说吧。

 

—end—


End file.
